Johnny Cage
How Johnny Cage joined the Tourney Johnny Cage was a struggling Hollywood action movie star who wanted to get his fame back. Originally entering the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, who believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not a real proficient fighter. Eventually, Cage becomes one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. Though he occasionally lapses into his former selfish and materialistic ways, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm. Recovering from D'Vorah's insects in the battle to save Earthrealm from Shinnok, Johnny receives an assignment to investigate a con artist who said he was a shaman named Deacon Blackfire. Hoping to make of movie of the events, Johnny accepts. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Johnny Cage reads a script. After the announcer calls his name Johnny Cage does three kicks covered in green energy as the camera zooms then says "I make this look easy!" Special Moves Forceball (Neutral) Cage throws a green bolt of energy at the enemy. Shadow Kick (Side) Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. Rising Shadow (Up) Cage leaps skyward and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. Nut Punch (Down) Cage does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. And The Winner Is... (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Johnny Cage karate chops the opponent's head in half and takes out a trophy. He then says, "And the award goes to..." and plants the trophy in between the two chopped halves of the opponent's head. Then while the announcer says the Hyper Smashes name, Johnny pushes the still-standing dead opponent, making them fall to the ground. Here's Johnny (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Cage punches his opponent around, then forces his hands into the opponent's back, which he could manage to rip through. He then peeks his head towards the opponent's open torso and says, "Hereeee's Johnny!" at the screen, then pulls back before the victim falls backward dead bleeding profusely. Bonus Costumes Johnnyjohnnyboyyy.png|Tournament Johnny Johnny_hotshot.png|Hotshot Johnny Johnnysoccer-1-.jpg|Brazilian Johnny Movestarjohnnycage.png|Movie Star Johnny Tournament Johnny Johnny Cage's first Bonus Costume is based on his Mortal Kombat Tournament costume. To unlock, one must clear Classic Mode with Johnny Cage. After completing the mode, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Johnny Cage's tournament outfit, and it's like Bloodsport all over again!" Then, highlight Johnny Cage and press Minus. Hotshot Johnny Johnny Cage's second Bonus Costume is based on the costume he wore at the beginning of Mortal Kombat X's Story Mode. To unlock, one must win 20 battles with Johnny. After the 20th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You just got Johnny's Hotshot costume! From A Bridge Too Far to Black Hawk Down, he'll send his green energy flying at enemies!" Then, highlight Johnny Cage and press Minus twice. Brazilian Johnny Johnny Cage's third Bonus Costume is based on his Brazilian DLC costume from Mortal Kombat X. To unlock, use Johnny Cage to kill 50 enemies in Smash Run. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Johnny's Brazilian soccer costume is open. Whether it's Shaolin Soccer or Escape to Victory, he'll kick a green ball at you!" Then, highlight Johnny Cage and press Minus thrice. Movie Star Johnny Johnny Cage's fourth Bonus Costume is based on his alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 2011, and the one he first wore in the game's Story Mode. To unlock, one must use Johnny Cage and win against the Female Mokujin in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "James Bond's going after S.P.E.C.T.R.E., with Johnny Cage in his suited costume!" Then, highlight Johnny Cage and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Johnny Cage signs an autograph then throws it forward saying "I'd frame that." The autograph clearly reads, "To my biggest fan, Johnny Cage." #*Johnny Cage signs an autograph then throws it forward saying "Honey, I'm home!" The autograph clearly reads, "To my biggest fan, Johnny Cage." (Sonya victories only) #*Johnny Cage signs an autograph then throws it forward saying "Mouthwash is a girl's best friend!" The autograph clearly reads, "To my biggest fan, Johnny Cage." (Mileena victories only) #*Johnny Cage signs an autograph then throws it forward saying "Tweet that, Cass!" The autograph clearly reads, "To my biggest fan, Johnny Cage." (Cassie Cage victories only) #*Johnny Cage signs an autograph then throws it forward saying "You're shooting blanks, dick!" The autograph clearly reads, "To my biggest fan, Johnny Cage." (Erron Black victories only) #Johnny Cage stands straight and his sunglasses break, but then applies a replacement pair and says "Oh yeah!" while the sunglasses flash. #*Johnny Cage stands straight and his sunglasses break, but then applies a replacement pair and says "You've gotten soft, Jax." while the sunglasses flash. (Jax victories only) #*Johnny Cage stands straight and his sunglasses break, but then applies a replacement pair and says "Ooh, should have worn mittens!" while the sunglasses flash. (Sub-Zero victories only) #*Johnny Cage stands straight and his sunglasses break, but then applies a replacement pair and says "Aren't you tired of being mad?" while the sunglasses flash. (Scorpion victories only) #*Johnny Cage stands straight and his sunglasses break, but then applies a replacement pair and says "Aussie, Aussie! Ow, ow, ow! " while the sunglasses flash. (Kano victories only) #Johnny Cage points at the camera then puts his hands on his waist saying "You got Caged!" #*Johnny Cage points at the camera then puts his hands on his waist saying "Do you remember anything I taught you?" (Takeda/Kung Jin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Here you go, lucky boy." Special Quotes *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "You're getting a punch down under!" (When fighting Kano) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Fifty bucks says I win." (When fighting Raiden or Col. Robert) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "An actor and a Shaolin walk into a bar..." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Listen to me, Hanzo..." (When fighting Scorpion) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Ice to see ya!" (When fighting Sub-Zero or Elza) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "My hands on you, baby." (When fighting Sonya) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Nothing worse than a cranky frog." (When fighting Reptile or Slippy) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Headed for a fall, Goro." (When fighting Goro) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "You doing here, Lao?" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "I was being nice those ten times." (When fighting Kitana) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "What's happenin', tin man?" (When fighting Jax or RoboCop) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "How ya doin', butterface?" (When fighting Mileena or Kung Fu Panda) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Oh, goody..." (When fighting Ermac or Lo Pan) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Yeah, yeah, shut up." (When fighting Shinnok) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Good morning to you!" (When fighting Tanya or Valeria) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Did you bring cupcakes?" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Kenshi, is it true?" (When fighting Kenshi) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Breaking your old man's heart..." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "I'm just a guy who hates bugs." (When fighting D'Vorah or Bugzzy) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "The same one that knocked you from the ugly tree." (When fighting Erron Black) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Direct your attention to the center ring." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Sure, I pound you, Jax pounds me..." (When fighting Jacqui) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Bring all the bears you want." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Gonna test you, Jin..." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Still got a few things to teach you." (When fighting Takeda) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Congratulations on winning the lottery!" (When fighting Tremor or James Bond) *Johnny Cage shadow kicks to his start point, then puts his on sunglasses saying "Always nice to meet a fan!" (When fighting Deacon Blackfire) Trivia *Johnny Cage's default rival is a false priest con artist named Deacon Blackfire. *Johnny Cage shares his English voice actor with Rain and Smoke. *Johnny Cage shares his Japanese voice actor with Isaac Washington. *Johnny Cage shares his French voice actor with Ryo Sakazaki, clark Still and Moriya Minakata. *Johnny Cage shares his German voice actor with Shachi, Grey Gargoyle, Tatsumi Oga and Yamato Kikkawa. *Johnny Cage shares his Arabic voice actor with The Grumpy Old Troll Who Lived Under the Bridge, Fear and Tauros. *Johnny Cage shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tiny Tiger and the Cowardly Lion. *Johnny Cage's Bonus Costume messages references films such as Bloodsport, A Bridge Too Far, Black Hawk Down, Shaolin Soccer, Escape to Victory and the James Bond 007 film series. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume